Glory of the Firstborn
by Tr3adst0ne
Summary: Numerous factions vie for control of several ancient Protoss motherships gone astray. Whoever controls them would shift the balance of power in their favor.
1. Cast of Characters

**Glory of the Firstborn  
By Tr3adst0ne **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own StarCraft or The Antioch Chronicles. The former is solely the property of Blizzard Entertainment, while the latter belongs to Auspex Turmalis and Zeus Legion.**

**Rated T for Violence and Language **

**Synopsis: The Brood War continues to escalate as the UED finally seized control over the Overmind. When word gets out that several Motherships of Protoss origin enters the sector, three factions race to seize control of these powerful weapons and other artifacts within the Aridian Sector. The only question remains: who will be the victor of this race?**

**Introductory Author's Note: Zeus Legion, who remains the co-owner of The Antioch Chronices, granted me permission to use the characters contained therein within the context of this story.**

* * *

**CAST OF CHARACTERS**

**KHALAI AND NERAZIM FORCES**

Artanis – Praetor, leader of the Khalai defense forces

Zeratul – Prelate, leader of the Nerazim wanderers

Turmalis – Judicator, former governor of the Antioch province 

Khrillian – Scribe, captain of Zeratul's air guard

**OTHER FACTIONS **

Zhemmir – Executor, a leader of the Tal'Darim

Ulrezaj – Dark Archon, master of the Fist of Ulrezaj faction

**UNITED EARTH DIRECTORATE EXPEDITION**

Mike Weyland – Lt. Commander, CO of the Valkyrie frigate _Vigilance_, Frigate Wing Five 

Zach Matsuda – Lt. Commander, CO of the Valkyrie frigate _Centurion_, Frigate Wing Five 

Kevin Flaherty – Lieutenant, Wraith pilot, Viper Squadron

Evelyn Navarov – Commander, deputy commander of UED Task Force 15, from the DSS _Venture_

Franklin Steele – Captain, commander of UED Task Force 15, from the DSS _Venture_


	2. Chapter 1  Warning Signs

**Chapter 1: Warning Signs**

From the far reaches of space, a small fleet of alien origin flew in formation as they made their journey past Braxis, a former colony once occupied by the Protoss during the Aeon of Strife.  
All of the spacecraft were shielded within the confines of a cloaking field that rendered them invisible to sensor systems from the local inhabitants of the planet. While there was a small garrison planetside, they were no threat in comparison to the Terran/Zerg fleet that orbited over the lava-covered planet of Char. And the space-borne detachment that guarded the colony were positioned on the other side, allowing the small flotilla of vessels to slip in unnoticed.

Judicator Turmalis flew his Arbiter in close proximity to the mass of Protoss warships that were preparing for combat operations against the United Earth Directorate. The former governor of the Antioch province on Aiur studied reports of recent engagements against the new group of Terrans over the past few weeks. While they fielded similar technologies to that of the descendants exiled in the Koprulu Sector, they also possessed slightly more advanced weaponry at the same time than the people they intended to enslave under their iron grip.

His eyes glowed deep yellow, an indicator that his mind was in a contemplative state. He was never one to look back on the past but instead tended his efforts towards the present. The judicator continued poring through the reports in order to gauge the UED's current capabilities and predict what they intended to do next. Their control of the Overmind made them a threat not to be taken lightly.

A slim-looking creature donning flight armor called Khrillian stood alongside the former governor, the librarian's Scout craft stored within the confines of a nearby Carrier's hangar bay. He stood firm and held a tome that he possessed in his satchel closely to him. While a capable fighter, he preferred studying through books and expanding his knowledge of the universe around him. One of particular interest was the tome that was given to him by his deceased master Laurioch, to which he still has in his custody. It held secrets that allowed the forces of Antioch to save the sector and their race from the clutches of an independent faction of the Kel-Morian Combine and a rogue Zerg brood.

He, like Turmalis shared a brooding concern of what the future held for their species. There was still the issue of a certain rogue Judicator (who was supposed to be dead) still at large. That, coupled with the fact that there were a pair of Xel'Naga artifacts that remained missing, led the two Protoss individuals to assume the worst. Current circumstances prevented them from pursuing that particular mission and divert their attention towards the Zerg's former homeworld.

While Turmalis was in the middle of reading another one of the reports, his body quivered as he felt a psionic backlash reach out to his mind. It felt like a knife stabbing into the back of his brain, the pains in which he was experiencing was indescribable. "Argh!"

"Judicator!" Khrillian bellowed with surprise.

Turmalis continued to feel the pains surged through his head. Images of the Swarm surfaced within his conscious. They were as numerous as ever, ravaging many worlds within their wake in their continued quest to assimilate everything unto them. The focus then shifted from the Zerg to that of a blurred image that glowed dark red in a backdrop of stars. It gave off energies which corrupted the very grounds that it touched. It was more powerful than High Templar. Perhaps even more so than Dark Templar.

"Are you alright, Judicator?"

Khrillian sensed the judicator's excruciating pain. All of the other members of the crew felt it as well, and rushed forth to their leader's aide. However, it wasn't long before the images that flooded Turmalis' mind ceased. By the time the pains subsided, Turmalis recovered himself and slowly got back on his feet. As Khrillian attempted to assist his superior, the former governor motioned his subordinate to stand his ground with a wave of his hand.

The former governor rubbed the temples of his head, the pain still intermittent but slowly fading with time. "I... do not know. I felt a sudden backlash that tried to reach through my mind."

"Perhaps we should return en route to Shakuras?" the librarian suggested, who grew concerned for the welfare of his comrade.

"No, we must continue our investigation of these new Terrans as planned. Praetor Artanis wanted us to rendezvous with him to Char, and I intend to remain on schedule," Turmalis answered. He was curious as to what the red creature was, but opted to wait until he could bring his mind to focus. All that mattered now was reaching towards the Zerg-laden planet and rendezvous with their rest of their brethren.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
